


Simplicity

by happilyinsane13



Series: Our Connection is a Miracle [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Still so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyinsane13/pseuds/happilyinsane13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala begins to settle into life in Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

She had come to him like a vision.

Disheveled and gorgeous, her sari as red as the blood that had covered his hands not too long ago. She was in his arms and kissing him and the swelling within his chest was blissful and painful all at once. It was strong and soon the connection, the psycillium, expanded and enveloped them and the others. They could feel the gasps, the sudden need to embrace, to kiss, to make love. Will’s heart monitor blipped, making one gigantic leap that made Riley weep over his chest.

His lips were on her neck, inhaling the scent of jasmine and cardamom that permeated her father’s restaurant. Their heartbeats were fast, in sync, their breathing erratic. His hands moved over her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts until it rested on the flat of her stomach. She gasped.

“We can’t do this here,” she whispered above his head. “The nurse will… Felix will hear.”

Somehow Wolfgang was able to laugh. It almost hurt his throat because it actually sounded joyful instead of empty. It was such a fuller sound.

“He’s in a coma, I doubt he’ll know.”

“He would. I know he would.”

Wolfgang lifted his head until their noses brushed together, and he reveled in how her eyelids were half closed and how she derived so much pleasure, so much happiness from _him_.

“Come home with me,” he breathed.

Kala shivered and all she could do was think, yes, yes, _yes_. And Wolfgang knew, took her hand, and led her home.

 

The apartment was cold and it smelled of metal and men and Kala inhaled it into her lungs and captured it within her. She was spread out on Wolfgang’s grey sheets, naked and nervous but full of want. Wolfgang could only stare at her as he hovered above her, just as bare. His pale skin bookended her dark skin and he couldn’t help but marvel at her body.

“You’re staring,” she said, her hands fidgeting with the sheets underneath her. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” he said. “Never.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m staring at you the way you stared at me.”

Kala felt her face heat up. Wolfgang chuckled.

“You’re beautiful.”

He leaned down to kiss her and she arched into his body. He emitted a groan and whispered against her lips, “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“I’ve wanted you too.”

And she gave herself to him, and he knew it was always and only would be him and he gloried in it. He promised that from now on, he would only be hers.

 

She settled into his life easily, and it wasn’t until a few days later that she began to grow restless.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, kissing her bare shoulder, one of his t-shirts (too big for her) hung off of it.

She sat cross-legged on their bed (they loved how it was now _theirs_ and not just _his_ ) and his own muscled legs enveloped her. A laptop sat on her lap and she was chewing the inside of her cheek nervously. Wolfgang knew she did this whenever she was stressed.

“Stop that,” he said quietly, placing his hand on her cheek. “You’ll start bleeding.”

“I- I emailed my sister, only her, to tell her that I couldn’t marry Rajan, why I ran, that I needed to get away for awhile and,” she choked on her words, her hands gripping the laptop screen tightly. “I mean, look what she said.”

Wolfgang read the message over her shoulder, his brain working quickly to translate the Hindi. His closeness to Kala increased his speed.

 

_Kala,_

_I love you._

_Don’t call for a while though. I don’t think they’re ready._

            “I’m sorry priya,” Wolfgang said, tightening his grip around her waist. “It’s my fault.”

            Kala sighed.

            “Liebling,” she replied, echoing his term of endearment. “I’m the one that ran away. I should’ve called off the wedding sooner. I must face the consequences.”

            She turned and cupped his face in her hands.

            “I’m devastated but, selfishly, I’m so much more happy than I’m sad.”

            “I think the others are influencing that,” Wolfgang scoffed.

            Suddenly they felt the heat and sun of Mexico City on their backs, and then they were in a courtyard, paint on their hands as they made colorful murals. They were holding Will’s hand in Ireland, they were eating ice cream in San Francisco, they were laughing over dinner with Capheus’ mother.

            “Then that’s not bad,” Kala said and she kissed him.

 

            They realized sitting in Felix’s room one day that they were confusing people. They were talking and Kala was taking a turn holding Felix’s hand when the nurse walked into the room to change Felix’s IV. She stopped and stared at them strangely and when Wolfgang asked, rather rudely to Kala’s dismay, what was she staring at she stared even more.

            “What did you say?” she asked.

            Wolfgang scowled and Kala asked, politely, what was wrong.

            “Oh, Fraulein Dandekar,” she said. “I was confused. You’re German is impeccable but I can’t understand a word Herr Bogdanow is saying.”

            Kala and Wolfgang looked at each other and laughed, realizing just in that moment that they never even questioned why they could understand each other the whole time.

            “Did you hear that?” she said. “My German in impeccable.”

            “Well apparently, so is my Hindi.”

            He smirked and kissed her, forgetting about the nurse completely.

 

            Kala visited Felix everyday. She had nothing better to do with her time, as Wolfgang still had to work as a locksmith for a living. They couldn’t live on just diamonds for now. Wolfgang could barely touch the money.

            “Those diamonds are why he’s like this,” Wolfgang would say, staring at Felix’s scarred face. “I am why he’s like this.”

            Kala decided to brighten up Wolfgang’s room. She looked for marigolds to decorate his bedside table, framing an idol of Ganesha, incense burning in the middle. She prayed in front of Felix but never when Wolfgang was there. The first time she did it he had been beside her, saying, “I don’t think your gods will come to Germany.”

            She had simply replied, “The gods will come to _me_.”

            It was on one of these days, her head bent over Felix’s head, that she heard a sound. Felix’s eyes were open and he was trying, weakly, to get rid of his ventilator. Kala, without thinking, quickly helped him remove it, her hands working fast to set him free. He gasped when she was done, breathing heavily, his eyes wide and staring at her in bewilderment. She placed the ventilator down on the bed and after a few rattling gasps Felix asked, “Who are you?”

            Kala could only fall onto his chest and weep because the happiness that swelled within her chest was so powerful and not wholly her own. She knew she was not the only one of the sensates who had succumbed to this emotion.

            “Kala,” she heard and she lifted her head and turned and there was Wolfgang, not in the flesh but there, present and staring at Felix in disbelief. “How?”

            “He’s awake,” Kala cried, standing up and running into Wolfgang’s arms. “I was praying and he woke up. Wolfgang, Wolfgang…”

            Wolfgang grasped her head in his hand, running his finger through her hair, his eyes full of wonder.

“You’re a miracle,” he whispered, before kissing her.

            The only sound that came from the room a moment later was Felix.

            “Great. I’m stuck with a crazy lady in my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi  
> Priya = Sweetheart  
> German  
> Liebling = Darling/Sweetheart 
> 
> I plan for this to be a series that may get a bit more angsty and full of some action because I can't write this and, realistically, leave drama such as Whispers out. But I don't want to post it as a chaptered fic because I take very long on those, and it's quite discouraging when you see something that's not completed. So I rather have one-shots that someone can read in full and, hopefully, feel satisfied.


End file.
